Innocence
by Remember How I Used To Be
Summary: A short songfic on a moment of comfort in the middle of war. Small KakashixRin


**I wrote this story after reading a fic by Shtuff called "Shards of the Heart" and thought that the song "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne fit the idea. **

* * *

**Waking up I see that everything is ok/****The first time in my life and now it's so great!/****Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed/****I think about the little things that make life great/****I wouldn't change a thing about it/****This is the best feeling**

Rin blinked as a ray of sunlight slipped through her tightly shuttered windows with the first morning light. Memories of the previous night's events made her look over at the sleeping Kakashi beside her. It had been so late that night when Rin had found Kakashi at her window with tears on his face. He had poured out his soul to her as he'd never done to anyone. He had fallen asleep in her arms, exhausted from the memories that haunted him. Rin had comforted him as best she could for her own memories followed her wherever she went. She was only sixteen, but her life was so uncertain at this moment in time. War had been raging for what seemed eternity. But for this moment everything seemed all right. It was the first time everything had been right since the war had begun. The war had made Rin realize just how much the little things in her life mattered. She missed the bickering between Kakashi and Obito. The days of Team Nine seemed like they had been in another life. They were like a beautiful dream that had long since vanished with the night's peace. Obito had been killed in a rockslide to save Kakashi only a few short years before. As Obito's dying wish Kakashi had sworn to protect Rin with his life. His protection had gone from a special task to something that he wanted to do for her. He had developed a true caring for her. He'd told her this only three days ago on a battle field when all seemed lost. Everything fit now. Obito was gone, but Kakashi remained. Rin had never felt so complete in her entire life. Life was perfect in this moment.

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay/****This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now/****And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear/****The first time in my life and now it's so clear/****Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here/****It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere/****I wouldn't change a thing about it/****This is the best feeling**

Kakashi felt Rin shifting on the bed beside him. He lay still and prayed that he could stay in that moment forever. During the night Kakashi had found his safe haven, his place of rest and comfort in Rin. In Rin he found peace from all the memories that haunted him. She was there to wipe away all of his tears, to help him through when times got tough. It had been so late when he had arrived at her room. He had to talk to her about the memories. She could help him, she would help him. Rin with all of her gentleness had helped him through the toughest night he'd had since Obito's death. What had started out as a task placed upon him by Obito had changed into something he did, not because he had to, but because he wanted to. He knew that somewhere inside his heart he had become truly attracted to the shy, sweet girl that was Rin. He knew that Rin would never leave him on his own. Kakashi felt a sort of peace drift over him as he had never felt since Obito's death. Rin made it seem as if everything was going to be all right. For the first time since the death of Kakashi's best friend, he was happy. The emotion was so strong that even the normally cold Kakashi could not deny it. Even thinking about the war, Kakashi wouldn't change a thing about the moment he existed in. For this moment there was no war, just a blissful state of unknowing. It was the best feeling.

**This innocence is brilliance, I hope that it will stay/****This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now/****And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming/****It's the happiness inside that you're feeling/****It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

For Rin this moment couldn't be real. For as long as she could remember this was the moment she had dreamed of. It made her so happy to know she had finally made it. Yet with morning's light came war and pain. This moment would become just another one of those beautiful dreams that vanished. It made Rin want to cry because she knew this moment would vanish with the first glimpse of the battlefield.

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming/****It's the happiness inside that you're feeling/****It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

Kakashi had never known a sense of peace and security so strong. It had to be a dream. If it was a dream, then why did he feel so happy? War thrived in the forests around Konoha, but even that could not damage the feeling that lived within Kakashi. Here was Kakashi's private world of bliss. A world where Kakashi could pretend that he had not dirtied his hands with the blood of so many. He knew that with the dawn of this day he could lose everyone he cared about in an instant. The thought that he could lose the beauty of this moment in one well-thrown kunai made Kakashi want to weep.

**It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry**

**This innocence is brilliance, it makes you want to cry/****This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away/****Cause I need you now/****And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

**This innocence is brilliance, I hope that it will stay/****This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now/****And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

That moment was forever ingrained in the minds of Rin and Kakashi. That night was a precious treasure to the pair. Neither wanted the morning to come. Neither wanted to face the war ever again. The simple innocence of comfort they had shared that night was something both wished would last forever. The moment would be something they held onto even until their deaths. The sweet blissful innocence of two lost teens in a war torn world was something that became like an old picture. That memory was the only thing that kept them going, that made them keep fighting. Both dreamed of a tomorrow when that memory, that dream, could once again become a reality for everyone.


End file.
